pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana (Adventures)
Lana is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Lana is a young girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip flops. Personality Lana is often insecure and slightly stutters when speaking. However, during battles, she becomes very determined, strict and focused. Biography Lana was raising the Totem Wishiwashi, to prove herself as a Trial Captain. However, the Totem Wishiwashi became too strong and started scaring the people at Brooklet Hill away, which made Lana unsure what to do.S&M010: Defeat and the Commander of the School of Fish Sun & Moon arc Lana appeared alongside Kiawe and Mallow on Akala Island. They introduced themselves to Sun and Moon, the former being the Island Challenge participant. They wanted to know more about the participant and challenge him to find if he is worthy as the Island Kahuna have placed him, since nobody took on the Island Challenge for years. Mallow and Lana watched the battle between Kiawe and Sun, and Lana noted how both Sun and Moon are foreigners to Alola. After Kiawe's defeat, Kiawe gave his blessing to Sun for the Island Challenge. Lana was not impressed, and asked of Sun to come with her to Brooklet Hill for another challenge.S&M008: Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island Lana explained about the problem about Brooklet Hill, and was confident that Sun would clear the problem. Moon went to grab Sun, who joined the conversation. Lana told the problem was an 8-meter-tall Pokémon, who took the people's possessions into the depths of the sea. Sun wondered why Lana didn't resolve the problem; Lana started crying, so Sun swore to take care of the problem. Lana led Sun to Brooklet Hill, where Sun slipped over before Lana could warn him about the slippery ground. Sun was even more terrified that his coin fell in the sea. Lana thought it was just 1 cent, but Sun told how important even a single coin could be. As a Wishiwashi appeared and returned the coin, Lana watched as Sun summoned a Poké Ride Lapras and followed Wishiwashi to find the Totem Pokémon.S&M009: True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill Lana glared at Sun, who was battling against Totem Wishiwashi. As Sun hesitated to attack, Lana yelled at him to battle properly. Sun was startled at her mood change, and suspected she was the one that raised the Totem Pokémon. Lana confirmed this, but it grew too strong for her to handle. Sun thought Lana wanted to deal with it, since she was crying earlier, but Lana pointed out Sun never gave her a chance to explain in detail. She knew he thought of her like a crybaby, like her Wishiwashi were, but was much more stronger than she looked. Sun managed to defeat the Totem, and Lana congratulated him in a silent tone. Sun was bewildered, as Lana claimed she was only determined during battles. Regardless, Sun apologized for his behavior. Seeing Wishiwashi was waving its fins, Lana told Sun it wanted to accompany him, and Sun soon caught it in a Poké Ball. When she and Sun heard that Kiawe was assaulted, they decided to go to Konikoni City to find him. Sun rode on his Poké Ride Lapras, while Lana sent Araquanid to travel on sea. The two met up with Mallow and Moon, who found the Mirage Berry. The group went to Memorial Hill, where they traced Kiawe's mobile phone signal to find him. However, they were ambushed by Team Skull grunts, and Lana remembered they were a group of ruffians, and declared she would not hold back in the fight. Lana sent Araquanid and Mallow her Steenee to fight them.S&M011: Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer Lana continued fighting the Team Skull grunts. She had Araquanid use Bug Bite to prevent the enemy from attacking Sun, Moon and Kiawe.S&M012: The Wild Full-Power Pose of Fire After the group returned, they met up with Lana and Mallow, who managed to tie up the Team Skull grunts to a tree.S&M013: Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move Lana watched Moon win a battle against a Totem Lurantis. After the group met up with Professor Kukui, they went to Mallow's restaurant, where Kukui contacted his wife, Professor Burnet. The group exchanged information about the strange appearances of creatures around Alola from a crack in the sky, and noted Lillie's Nebby has some connection towards that. Mallow wondered if Team Skull was behind this threat, and while Kiawe doubted Team Skull was smart enough to orchestrate that, Lana believed it was why they hired the new enforcer for their organization. The group thought these creatures could likely be Pokémon, and the crack in the sky was the other dimension. After the meeting was held, Lana terrified others with her threatening look, as she wanted to infiltrate Team Skull's hideout and speak to the grunts, with Mallow and Kiawe backing her up.S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret Sun thought of Lana, Kiawe and Mallow upon seeing Acerola's badge, an another Trial Captain, who saved him and Lillie.S&M015: Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!" The trio went to Wela Volcano Park, where they spoke with locals about Team Skull's base. Once they went away from it, they found Team Skull grunts battling Aether Foundation employees, and joined in the fight to help the latter. Once Team Skull was defeated, the Trial Captains learned of their hideout, located on Ula'ula Island, in a shady house. Mallow contacted Ilima, asking him to join them on Ula'ula Island to take down Team Skull, as she, Kiawe and Lana sailed to that island, with Acerola awaiting them at the docks.S&M016: A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart Acerola took Kiawe, Mallow and Lana to Po Town, where Team Skull's headquarters were located. Ilima and Hau joined the group near the town, and the former explained the latter had considerable persuasion skills. Lana ignored them, and went on her own to the shady house, where Team Skull blocked her path. Lana became aggravated, but Mallow held her back, as the group requested Guzma's presence. Guzma arrived with Plumeria, and accepted their proposal, if they could battle their way out of the impeding danger, for three strange creatures surrounded the Trial Captains and Hau.S&M017: A Raid and Po Town Lana and her Pokémon fought the mysterious creatures, which Guzma named as Ultra Beasts. Backed-up by Acerola, Lana had Araquanid hit an alluring Ultra Beast to save Sun and let him pass by.S&M018: Confusion and Monsters from Another World Lana watched as Gladion confronted the Ultra Beasts with his Type: Null. She was surprised to hear Type: Null was created by the Aether Foundation, and didn't trust his words that its president, Lusamine, gave the Ultra Beasts to Guzma. Gladion ignored them and went after the Ultra Beasts, who have gone off, so Lana and the other Trial Captains decided to pursue the Ultra Beasts, too. Lana wondered about Moon, who decided to stay and heal Sun.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull When Faba was describing how much resources the Aether Foundation had invested in summoning the Ultra Beasts, he thought of Hau and the Trial Captains, who meddled in those affairs in Po Town.S&M023 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc With the arrival of the Ultra Beasts on Poni Island, Lana started her training to fight them.USUM001 She was on Exeggutor Island, when Mina, the final Trial Captain, arrived. As Hala was busy with other things, he put Nanu in charge of training the Trial Captains, but Lana doubted if he could be a leader model to them.USUM005 Under Nanu's supervision, Lana was training by battling Sophocles.USUM006 At Hokulani Observatory, Lana was pleased to see Kiawe having gotten his Z-Ring back. Sophocles led Mallow and the rest to the Vikavolt airship, which he redesigned from the machine that could summon Totem Pokémon. Lana's voice trembled when she realized this was the failed device to attract Totem Pokémon, so Sophocles' Togedemaru electrocuted everyone to go inside. Inside, the group revised that the crack in the sky had been opened at Mount Lanakila, and suspected that Sun and Moon came out. Molayne reminded they would have to fight the Ultra Beasts, but exclaimed the importance of rescuing Sun and Moon out of there. Suddenly, the airship got hit. The Vikavolt airship crashed, as they were attacked by the Ultra Beasts, and the Aether Foundation employees.USUM008 With the arrival of the four Guardian Deities, Lana and Hapu went out of the aircraft and started to battle the Ultra Beasts. They confronted a Blacephalon, and had their Araquanid use Hydro Vortex and Mudsdale use Tecronic Rage Z-Moves, which defeated Blacephalon. Lana was pleased, while Hapu cheered for their success.USUM009 Pokémon On hand Raised See also *Lana (anime) References Category:Female characters Category:Trial Captains Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings